1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ratcheting tools such as torque wrenches. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved ratcheting tool having a reduced angle of latchability for use in a confined space
2. General Background
In several industries, particularly of the type utilizing structural components which require the tightening down nuts with a very large torque in the magnitude as high as 50,000 foot lbs. in order to create the proper feel in the line. There have consequently been developed a series of type of wrenches known as torque wrenches, which are for the most port hydraulically controlled wrenches, and utilize a type of ratcheting mechanism which is quite common so that the wrench can be hydraulically operated in order to achieve the required high torque, yet on the other hand attempt to operate as with a ratcheting wrench in a more confined area than one would normally be able to undertake.
One of the most recent types that have been developed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,338, entitled "Ratcheting Box Wrench", wherein there is utilized a standard wrench body connected to a reciprocating power head. There is included a tool head assembly having an aperture which would be placed upon the work piece. The ratcheting mechanism of the wrench would include the ratchet gear having a series of arcuate channels equally spaced around the circumference of the gear, for providing a recess in which a series of roller drive pins are positioned in and out of in order to provide a ratcheting motion. When the roller drive pins are in the arcuate channels there in the drive position for rotating a flange nut. When the tool head assembly is ratcheted back to its original position, all of the drive pins slip into a ratcheting slot of the tool rim and are positioned and held in place for the drive portion of the cycle by one spring located on both sides of the roller drive pins so that the pins move into the ratcheting gear against the bias of the spring attached to the head assembly. Each of the drive pins are located 30.degree. apart, and therefore when the pins are moving from one arcuate slot to the next in order to accomplish the ratcheting function, there is what is called a 30.degree. latchability requirement in that the handle of the tool must move 30.degree. in order to move into the next ratcheting motion. This 30.degree. movement by the handle is a distance which is oftentimes prohibitive in that the handle is in a more confined area, and therefore 30.degree. latchability is undesirable.
There are numerous other patents which have been issued on the subject of torque wrenches, these patents are being provided herewith in te accompanying statement of the art, accompanying this application.
This application is a Continuation-In-Part of an application bearing U.S. Ser. No. 07/268,178, filed Nov. 7, 1988, in the U.S. Patent Office by the same inventors, which provides an inline ratcheting tool having retainer grooves spaced apart at 45.degree. in arcuate channels and a ratcheting gear spaced apart at 30.degree., with the 45.degree. to 30.degree. crossover allowing a 15.degree. movement of the ratcheting head. That application is incorporated hereunto by reference.